


The Question

by SloaneDestler



Series: Perfect Rose [2]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Misunderstandings, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloaneDestler/pseuds/SloaneDestler
Summary: Erik and Christine have been together for a while, and he's thinking about taking the next step in their relationship, but it's these two so there has to be some drama before they can get there. Modern setting, Erik/Christine
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Series: Perfect Rose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869841
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to have read my fic Independence Day, this is set in that same universe, but it's not necessary to have read it to read this one. Enjoy!

Erik sat alone in the living room of his downtown apartment, a glass of whiskey in one hand and a small velvet box in the other. Although he had lived there for over five years, it was only for the last six months that this apartment had truly felt like a home to him, since Christine had moved in. The first five months had been truly blissful. Then, about a month ago, things had changed. Just before the first of the year, Christine had off-handedly mentioned the future. Although she didn’t go into specifics, at the time he had taken it to mean that she was thinking about making their relationship more permanent.

Like the lovesick fool he was for her, he had immediately sought out the most exclusive jewelry shop in Bloomington and procured what he thought was the perfect ring. Once he had the ring, though, doubt had started to set in. What if instead of marriage, she had been thinking of breaking up? What if he proposed and she laughed at him, or worse, pitied him? She was fourteen years younger than him, and incredibly talented and beautiful. Would she really want to marry someone like him?

He had spent the last month grappling with a nearly crippling anxiety over what he should do. Erik wanted to know how she felt about their future, but at the same time he dreaded hearing her decision. When Christine had told him she was going to meet Meg for drinks tonight, he had been somewhat relieved that he could put off taking action for a little bit longer.

*****

“What do you mean, he’s acting distant?” Meg questioned as she sipped her drink. “That man is crazy about you, Christine.”

“I know,” she replied, “it’s just a feeling I’ve had lately, I guess. When I told him you and I were going out tonight, he acted almost relieved, like maybe he was glad he wouldn’t have to spend time with me.” Christine glanced away, shoulders drooping at the thought. Although she didn’t really want to get into it with Meg, she _did_ have some doubts about Erik.

While Christine knew she was smart, her intellect was not on the same level as his. Erik was truly a genius, and sometimes she worried she wasn’t intellectually stimulating enough for him. Also, there was the age difference. The gap in their ages didn’t bother her, but Erik had very sophisticated tastes, and while she could class it up when needed, some days she just wanted to eat pizza and drink wine while watching TV. Maybe he had decided she was too immature for him?

“No way!” Meg exclaimed, unaware of Christine’s train of thought. “When you get home tonight, just invite him into the bedroom. I guarantee he’ll show you that he’s just as into you as ever.”

*****

On her way home, Christine decided Meg was right. Surely she was being overdramatic, she was probably just stressed out with school and everything she had going on. When she got home she saw Erik in the living room, so she went and sat next to him on the couch. If he stiffened a bit when she sat down, she did her best to ignore it and pressed on. “Hey, babe, how was your night? Miss me?”

To her dismay, Erik didn’t even really look at her, just gave a slight nod. Although her confidence was fading rapidly, Christine wasn’t normally one to give up once she decided on a plan of action. “Well, I think I’ll go to bed.” No response. Okay, time to be bolder. In the sexiest voice she could muster, she asked “Would you care to join me?”

To her utter mortification, Erik still didn’t really look at her, although he did flinch at her statement. “No, my dear, I’m not tired yet.” And with that, Christine did give up and went to bed, alone.

*****

The next morning, Christine woke up, still alone. Although Erik never slept much, and normally always rose before she did, she had the sinking feeling he hadn’t come to bed at all. When she ambled into the kitchen, she felt a little better to see that he was sitting at the center island reading the paper as he liked to do in the mornings. When he saw her, he immediately got up and prepared a cup of coffee for her, just the way she liked it.

“Thanks.” Heartened by the fact that he was sticking to their normal morning routine, she felt bold enough to ask,”So, I don’t work or anything tonight, you know. How about a date night? We can do whatever you’d like.”

He took a long time to answer, long enough for her heart to drop before he even said anything. “Ah, not tonight, I don’t think. We’ll do it soon, all right? Now, I better get started on work for the day.” And he left the kitchen for his home office without another word, leaving Christine crushed.

*****

Concentrating on her classes that day was practically impossible. As hard as it would have been for her to believe just a few short weeks ago, all signs were pointing to Erik being about to break up with her. Unable to grasp where things had gone wrong between them, she was relieved that this was one of her lighter days schedule-wise and she was done early. Knowing that Erik would probably be working for a few hours yet, when she got home she grabbed an apple and sat at the kitchen island with her computer. Instead of starting homework, though, she just stared into space.

In addition to the pain she would feel at not having Erik in her life anymore, there was also the concern of where she would live if she had to move out of his place. The only friend Christine felt close enough to ask for a place to stay was Meg, and the fact that she was now living with Raoul complicated that situation immensely. While Christine had forgiven him for the rude comments he had made in front of Erik last Fourth of July, after he had made a very sincere apology, and even though she knew he and Meg were a much better match than she had ever been with him, she wasn’t sure she wanted to live with the two of them, even temporarily.

Still procrastinating, she used her computer to pull up a site listing apartments for rent in town, even though the thought of having to look for one made her want to cry. At that moment, though, her phone buzzed. It was a message from Meg, asking if Christine would cover her shift at the downtown coffee house they both worked at. Of course, knowing Meg, she was asking at the last possible minute for Christine to make it there in time. Christine started to tell her she couldn’t, and then paused, realizing she might be needing the money soon. She texted back that she would work, and flew out the door so she could make it on time, texting Erik on the way that she was going in to work after all.

Later that afternoon, Erik walked into the kitchen and saw that Christine had left her laptop open. Smiling a little to himself, he went to close it for her, but what he saw when the screen turned on made his heart stop. Apartments? Why was she looking at apartments? As dread washed over him, he realized his fears had been right. She was thinking of leaving him! He was a fool for thinking she would ever want to stay with him permanently, he thought bitterly.

*****

When Christine got home that night, she once again found Erik in the living room, a glass of whiskey on the coffee table next to him. He spoke before she could greet him. “When were you planning on telling me?” His voice was completely emotionless, and another fact registered that vaguely alarmed her: Erik was wearing his mask, something he never did anymore when they were home alone together.

“What do you mean? Tell you what?" She had no idea what he was talking about.

“That you’re planning to move out.” He said it so flatly, as if he was talking about something mundane like going to the grocery store, instead of ripping her heart out with his words.

What a cold way to tell her he wanted her gone! Although Erik occasionally used odd phrasing when he spoke, something she chalked up to his genius-level intellect, telling her what her plans were going to be in that way seemed especially hurtful. Unable to speak for fear of bursting into tears in front of him, she retreated to one of the guest rooms where she cried herself to sleep.

*****

She didn’t see Erik in the morning before she left for class. Christine managed to get through her day by essentially putting herself on autopilot, not allowing herself to think of Erik. On her way home, though, her feelings started to catch up to her. She didn’t have any plans all weekend and she wasn’t on the schedule at work. How was she going to get through this pain without any distractions?

When she got home, she intended to go hide in the guest room immediately. However, Erik must have been waiting for her, because he came into the hallway as soon as she shut the door behind her. “Hello, Christine,” he greeted her pleasantly. “Would you come into the living room when you get settled in? I have some things I feel I need to say to you.” Although she privately wondered what there was left to discuss, she simply agreed and told him she would be there in a few minutes.

*****

Erik waited for Christine with a feeling of dread. After he calmed down from his initial hurt, he had realized he had to make things right with her. She needed to know that she was doing nothing wrong by leaving him - although it pained him dreadfully, she owed him nothing and needed to do what was best for her future.

When she walked in the room, he did his best to memorize her every feature. Although he would likely see her again, this was the last time she would be in his home, a part of his life. Erik gazed at her until she glanced away and he realized he was staring at her. Clearing his throat, he began speaking. “Christine, there are two things I want you to know...”

Christine felt her heart breaking as she walked in the room. At first Erik merely stared at her, and she wondered if he intended on speaking at all. After a few awkward moments, however, he did, after she sat in the chair across from where he sat on the sofa.

“First, you are welcome to stay here as long as you need to, with no expectations on my part. I just want to make sure that you know that.” His words made Christine choke up a little. That was so Erik, wanting to reassure her even though he no longer wanted a relationship with her.

“And second, I want you to know that while I will miss you forever, I hold no ill will against you. This last year and a half with you, and especially the last six months, with you living here, has been the happiest time of my life. But you can certainly do much better than me, and I can’t blame you for realizing that.” Emotion seemed to overcome him as he finished speaking, although with him wearing the mask and looking away from her, it was difficult to say for sure.

With all the emotions of the last few days beating at her, it took Christine some time to process what he was saying. It seemed like he didn’t want her to go, so why was he forcing her to do so? Had he somehow deluded himself into thinking _she_ didn’t want _him_ anymore? Deciding this was too important to leave any chance of a misunderstanding, she resolved to be completely honest with him.

“Erik, I don’t really understand what you’re saying, but just so we are clear, I will go if you want me to, but that’s not what I want. I love you as much as I ever have, and I want this relationship to work.”

He looked at her then, unable to keep the hope from his eyes, but his words were still cautious. “Christine, it’s all right. I know that’s not true. You know I would never intentionally invade your privacy, but I saw your computer the other day. I know you were looking at apartments.”

She let out a sigh. “I was only looking because I was afraid you were going to break up with me, and I was worried I wouldn’t have a place to go. You know that’s an issue for me, not that it wouldn’t be for anyone, I suppose.” Erik did know that, now that he thought of it. Being orphaned at a young age had left her with a very understandable need to know she had a place to live, a plan, and control over her life. But still…”Why on earth would you ever think I wanted to break up with you?”

“Because you had been acting so distant lately that it was worrying me. And then the other night, I flat-out asked you to come to bed with me, and you didn’t, and then you said you didn’t want to do a date night with me. What else was I supposed to think by that point?”

Although the idea of him ever considering ending their relationship was ludicrous, when she put it that way, she did have a point. “Christine, the only reason I’ve been acting that way is...well, I’ve had something on my mind this last month or so, and I didn’t know how to approach you about it.”

“Okay, then.” She looked at him expectantly.

“Okay, what?”

Christine restrained herself from rolling her eyes, but just barely. “Okay, what have you had on your mind?”

Erik just gazed at her for a long minute, seeming to be thinking something through. Then he nodded his head decisively. “I’ll be right back,” he said before turning and exiting the room.

Although she questioned why he had to leave the room before telling her whatever was on his mind, Erik didn’t leave her waiting long. He re-entered the room just a short time later, now without wearing his mask or even his wig, which he often wore even at home. Seeing him like that instantly made Christine feel better, as though he was opening himself up to her again by showing her his true self. What he did next truly astounded her, though.

When Erik walked back into the room and saw Christine sitting there waiting for him, all the anxiety of the past month suddenly cleared away. He loved her, and whether she said yes or no, he would have his answer and would no longer have to live with the uncertainty. He went straight over to her and dropped to one knee. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out the small box he had been carrying around for the past weeks and snapped it open as she gasped in shock.

“I meant what I said before, that this time with you has been the happiest period of my life. You are truly the other half of my soul, and I never want to be without you. Christine Daaé, will you marry me?”

Christine had to swallow a sudden lump in her throat twice before she could answer him. “Yes! Yes, Erik, of course I’ll marry you!” And she flung herself into his arms where she belonged, kissing him eagerly as tears rolled down her face.

*****

Later that night, Erik lay in bed holding his sleeping fiancée. He pressed a kiss to her soft brown curls as he marveled at how simple it all seemed now. Christine loved him and he loved her, why had he ever been scared of proposing? He glanced down at her left hand where it rested on his chest, and the sight of her wearing his ring filled his heart with tenderness. Christine loved _him_ , he marveled again, and she wanted to be his wife. There was truly nothing more in the world he could wish for, he reflected as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, his lovely girl nestled sweetly in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the beginning notes, this is set in the same universe as my previous modern fic, so I made a series to kind of connect them, although they don't have to be read together. I have a few more ideas for this setting, so there may be more to come. I was really drawing a blank trying to come up with a name for the series, so I'll take suggestions if anyone has a better idea lol.


End file.
